


Turn About the Room

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [30]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 30 - Jane Austen AUWhen Miss Ada Kamski's brother Nines takes ill at the Netherfield estate having travelled there in a rainstorm, Ada follows him to ensure he is making a quick recovery. While there, she meets the friends and family of the object of Nines's affection, Mr Gavin Reed, in particular one Miss North Weir.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North, Background Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Turn About the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maccacrunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccacrunchy/gifts), [WolfKomoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/gifts).



> based this on the Netherfield part of Pride and Prejudice - what if Lizzy and Caroline fell in love while turning about the room and also it's Adanorth lmao
> 
> also homophobia does not exist in this world because i'm so tired. have your gay austen AUs here, people
> 
> (gifted to Macca and WolfKomoki!! Happy birthday, my lovelies! btw Macca: ARE Y'ALL GAY)

Miss Ada Kamski received the fright of her life as she trudged through the mud to reach Netherfield and came face to face with Miss North Weir. Granted, North experienced a similar shock at the very same event.

"Miss Kamski!" exclaimed North. She wasn't very well acquainted with Ada, in all honesty. They'd met once, at the Gibson wedding a little while ago. She'd accompanied her family friend Mr Gavin Reed to the event. It had been their first outing since moving to Netherfield. Gavin had been quite taken with Ada's brother Nines, and they had shared quite a few dances together. North was thrilled to see Gavin happy, as few people seemed able to make him smile, but she rather resented him for leaving her alone with all those strangers. She'd spent most of the evening stealing glances at Nines's charming and alluring sister. So naturally, it was quite a shock to see her ankle deep in mud on the way to North's home.

"Miss Weir," said Ada, quite as flabbergasted. She had hoped to get inside Netherfield before running into North. She didn't want the pretty stranger from the Gibson wedding to see her like this. Not that Ada minded very much what people thought of her, she was quite famous for being the Kamski that cared the least about status despite being the only daughter of the family, but for some reason it mattered what North thought. Just a little.

"Forgive the intrustion," said Ada, although she didn't sound very apologetic at all. North admired that about Ada. "My brother Nines has been staying with you while he recovers from an illness contracted on the journey to Netherfield. I've come to ensure he's alright."

"He's quite alright, yes," said North, trying to form words correctly. Words had never come to her so slowly before. Why was that? "Please, come with me, I'll take you to him."

Ada followed North to a much less muddy path. 

"A curious choice of route, Miss Kamski," teased North. "No matter, we'll fetch you some new clothes."

"Oh, I brought my own," said Ada. "Netherfield is rather large, and I'd much rather stay with my brother while he gets better. I shouldn't think I'll be staying longer than a week or so."

Oh. Of course. It would have been rude to send Ada all the way back. North wasn't sure how to feel about Ada staying under her roof. Would she be able to sleep properly knowing that Ada was only a few rooms away? North supposed she'd find out.

*

Ada had been happy to find Nines making a speedy recovery in a bedroom that was far more luxurious than anything the Kamskis were used to, and even happier to discover that Mr Reed himself was tending to him personally. Ada had to admit, she'd found Mr Reed to be rather prickly during the few interactions they had, but it put a smile on her face to see him get along so well with Nines. Ada had been shamelessly spying on their courtship by Nines's bedside so much that Nines had once silently shooed her out of his bedroom with his hand when Mr Reed entered the room. Ada had sighed dramatically, but let Nines have his privacy. She thought to herself as she left that it would be a miracle if Mr Reed himself hadn't caught Nines's cold by the end of the week.

Having been ousted from her brother's temporary quarters, Ada retreated to the lounge, and the sound of a piano became closer as she did. When she entered the room, she discovered North playing it. The music immediately became prettier to her ears when she found out who was producing it.

North noticed Ada entering and smiled, finishing her performance as Ada walked towards the piano. As she final chord lingered in the air, North turned to look at her visitor.

"Just a bit of practice," said North dismissively. You see, Ada looked like she was about to compliment North, and North wasn't sure how to handle those so she decided to nip in the bud if she could. Nevertheless, Ada went ahead with it.

"You play beautifully," said Ada softly.

North half-smiled, shaking her head a little. "I'm sure you play just as well, if not better, Miss Kamski."

"Please, just Ada," said Ada, sitting on the stool next to North. "Now, what was the name of that concerto?"

"I actually composed that one myself."

Ada's eyes widened. "Indeed?"

North nodded modestly. "Of course, it needs a spot of fine-tuning, and was done purely for recreation purposes"-

"It was melancholy."

North's eyes met Ada's in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"It sounded rather melancholy," said Ada. "Beautiful, yet... filled with such sadness."

They didn't break eye contact for quite some time. North knew Ada's observation wasn't unsolicited criticism, it was simply... how it was. However, to North, observations on her compositions were also observations on her soul. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it. She wasn't even sure Gavin knew that she was the one composing all the pieces she played. Gavin had never been one for music, after all.

"I suppose I know little else."

North regretted saying that as soon as it escaped her lips. What a pathetic thing to say. Ada stood up. and why wouldn't she? Of course she was leaving after North just said _that_. 

To North's surprise, Ada was extending her arm. "Well, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a turn about the room?"

North looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "A turn about the room?"

Ada shrugged. "I hear they're refreshing. I'd hate for you to be alone at the piano poring over a sad song all day."

North smirked at Ada's cheek, taking her arm as Ada led her around the lounge.

"My, one can really stretch their legs here," chuckled Ada. "How do you make do with all this space?"

North's face stretched into a coy smile. "Well, now you and your brother are here, we may well make better use of it."

Ada stared at the floor, watching their feet as they walked, grinning widely and unapologetically. "I fear we've overstayed our welcome."

"Not at all," said North, her arm feeling remarkably at home when it was intertwined with Ada's. "You've barely understayed it."

North looked at Ada and could feel her cheeks burning, so immediately decided to de-escalate the conversation from wherever it was headed. So uncivilised, blushing in front of a houseguest. Not that she much cared for the formalities of society, but around Ada... everything was just slightly different. Different in a very scary, very exhilarating and very exciting way.

"Of course, your presence is helpful for Nines's recovery," said North, trying to maintain their pace. She didn't want to slow down for a second.

Ada raised an eyebrow, clinging onto North's arm ever so slightly tighter than before.

"Of course," said Ada slyly. "That's certainly why I should stay here."

They walked around the lounge for such a ludicrously long time with their arms linked together, only stopping when the maid entered to announce dinner a good bit later in the day.


End file.
